Salt Skin
by Hawkgirl230
Summary: Asami has big plans for this unequal world and Amon and the Equalist will help with that. When Asami captures the Avatar, Korra will learn with a more open mind that the oppression non benders have is the real deal. What side is truly right and justified? What is her duty as the Avatar to help prevent war? AU Equalist Asami Korra/Asami
1. Meeting

**I don't own **_**Legend of Korra**_. Bryke and Nick does. I always wanted to make AU for the Legend of Korra fandom. I was inspired by a korra fanfic called _Castle of Glass_. By Departed. I highly recommed it. (Although it only has a couple of chapters.) it's an interesting AU.

Enjoy!

Can it be possible for a world to be equal between non benders and benders? The Avatar's duty is meant to help _all_ people...right?

"Breaking news! It seems Police Cheif Lin Beifong and fellow metal benders have arrested the famous Future Industries Hiroshi Sato! Sato seems to have been involved with the radical organization of Equalists. The police force have taken all the weapons from his underground factory into their custody. The only statement we could get from the Chief was 'We still don't know the whereabouts of his daughter Asami Sato. We don't know if she wasn't aware of her father's secret activities. Currently, it's our top priority to find Miss Sato.' Well, you heard it folks-"

Suddenly the radio was turned off to the Avatar's surprised. Hiroshi Sato? The man who sponsored her team? Korra thought. She jerked her head back to see who turned off her news program. It was her mentor.

"Tenzin! Hey, what's the big idea?" Korra says as she stands up.

"Korra, there's an emergency council meeting about the whole matter you were listening too. I would like you to come join me at the meeting." She beamed at her mentor. He was always reluctant to allow her to be in politics.

"Really?!"

"Yes, hurry and get ready. I'm going to get Oogi ready so we can depart."

Korra nodded in response and ran to get ready for the meeting. Her mind was racing. She wanted to know what exactly what was going on. And what position this would put on the Fire Ferrets in for the tournament. There sponsor was arrested after all.

The Avatar found out why Tenzin dreaded the council meetings. It seemed like none of the members could ever stop arguing. There was a lot of bickering between everyone, including the man in charge of the task force Korra was once in.

"Don't you find it suspicious that Asami Sato just happens to be missing when her father is arrested for being apart of the equalist? If she is innocent in all of this then why wouldn't she come to your station and be questioned and prove she has no affiliation. Why is she hiding?!" Tarrlock argued.

"I can't just assume she's guilty with association and put her under warrant for arrest like a criminal Tarrlock! That's not how the justice system works!" Beifong slammed her fists on the table. She was irritated beyond belief with the Northern Watertribe politician. Korra looked to Tenzin to see how he would help create peace.

"We certainly need to find her first before we label the assumption that she's also apart of the Equalists. Questioning her is the only answer to know the situation that's happening." Everyone took in his wisdom slowly. It seemed everyone was distressed in the meeting room.

"Avatar Korra, what is your opinion on this matter? If you don't mind me asking?" The Fire Nation council member asked breaking the silence. Korra gulped. She wanted to sound articulate as she could for the council and Tenzin. She took a deep breathe and spoke.

"I feel mixed feelings about the whole 'Hiroshi thing' because he was sponsoring my pro bending team. I remember when we got sent the letter of him sponsoring us. It was something we never thought it would happen especially because we had given up hope of us going to the tournament . We didn't question it. I now feel that there must have been something he was up too. The Equalist had something in stored for us. I'm grateful he's under bars now, but I have to admit that the feeling I get about this whole Asami chick makes my stomach churn. My guts are saying to have caution, she could be bad news for all we know. I just want the safety of Republic City.

Korra seemed to be relieved to get that off her chest, but she felt like she babbled. Which she did when it came to public speaking and talking to upper class people.

"I agree with the Avatar about the safety of Republic city, and I personally think we should capture Miss Sato as soon as possible whether she's guility or not. Get her to the police station and protect the city from another possible threat." The Earth Kingdo member said.

The room once again erupted with chatter.

"Then we should warn the citizens of Republic City of Asami Sato. We can't take the chance if actually a threat. I say my task force should be the ones responsible of retrieving her. My elite task force can get the job done swiftly." Tarrlock bragged.

"I disagree, Lin's police force is fully capable of that duty Tarrlock. Lin has always proven proficiency as Chief." Tenzin defended.

"I propose we vote on the approval of having Miss Sato put on the wanted list." The southern Watertibe council member suggested.

"All in favor?"

Korra and Lin weren't allowed to vote but the members could. It was in their hands now. Everyone except Tenzin raised their hands. The majority wins. Tenzin frowns upon seeing Tarrlock's smug smile.

"And all in favor of my task force to be in charge of Asami Sato." Tarrlock says with his hammer in hand.

Once again he won. He smacked the hammer indicating the meeting adjourned. It was already over and they just played into the sleaze Tarrlock's favor. She was frustrated with the way the members were able to twist her words to something completely different . They made her feel stupid. Tenzin ushered her to come with him to leave. She walked next to him and Lin as they spoke of the meetings outcome. The Avatar felt overwhelmed with all of it. Politics were very complicated.

**Don't forget to review lovely readers! Next chapter should be up soon. **


	2. Glimpse

**I don't own **_**Legend of Korra**_**. Bryke does and Nick.**

"ASAMI SATO TOP PRIORITY TO COUNCIL", the headline reads on top of the _Republic Times_. "A late night meeting occuried and they decided on putting 18 year old, Asami Sato on the wanted list. If she's spotted you're to report it to local authorities as soon as possible. She is described as a tall young woman, has black wavy hair, emerald eyes and a pale completion."

The woman with emerald eyes reads the article and chuckles, sipping her fine red wine. What a bunch of fools, she thinks to herself. She scoffs at the idea of her being "inncoent" as mentioned in the article. It seems everybody naively believes she's daddy's little helpless girl. If only they knew who she really is. She picks up the paper and throws it in the fire place. Asami ties her hair up in a loose bun. Lastly, she puts on her visor helmet that covers up her head. Leaves the small apartment and allows her motorcycle to roar. She speeds onto oncoming traffic. Ready to set hell loose.

...

The sun shines brightly in Korra's room and on her face, waking the young Avatar up from her slumber.

"Ahhhg," She groans, feeling groggy.

She was able to sleep in this morning thanks to Tenzin's busy schedule today. But some how she manages to get less sleep than usual. She didn't fall asleep until 3 last night. Her mind sometimes just can't stop racing, her thoughts nagging at her. A door slides open.

"Korra! Korra! Korra! Wakey! Wakey! Time for breakfest!" Ikki jumps up and down hyper as usual.

Jinora stands near the door with a book up to her nose.

"My mother has made some excellent pancakes for breakfast and we're all waiting for you to join us." She looks at the bookworm and yawns.

"Okay, okay I'm getting up."

Her movements are sluggish and slow. She wasn't 100% ready for the day just yet. Ikki looks impatiently at the teenager strenching.

"Korra! Breakfast is called break_fast _not break_slow_!" She slumps.

Annoyed and grumpy she responds,

"Yeah, yeah I'm hurrying, hold your bisons Ikki."

Korra had a feeling today was going to be a long day.

...

"This is crazy!" Bolin yells taking a bite of a dumpling. The Fire Ferrets all sat in the apartment upstairs from the training room.

"My exact thoughts Bo. I don't know what's going to happen with the Fire Ferret's when Hiroshi Sato is arrested and an equalist. What was he planning to do with us?" Mako asked.

Korra looked away from the tall boy, not wanting to show the fear in her eyes. She wondered about that all night. It was certainly a close call.

Bolin spoke sadly.

"He seemed so nice to us. I would had never guessed he was a equalist!"

Mako puts his hand on his little brother's shoulder.

"Nobody would of guessed it."

Korra signed. The chances of them still going to the tornament still was slim. There's always next year. She thought. They still went ahead and practiced. It seemed like they all wanted to vent their disapointment. As the practice continued, sweat drops down from Korra. She could feel ache in her arms from practicing her waterbending. But she wasn't the only one over doing it. Mako and Bolin also looked pretty beat up. She didn't like seeing her friends so gloomy.

"Hey guys, we should go get some noodles. My treat?" Korra smiled.

She knew how much Bolin loved noodles and that Mako needed to get fresh air after practices.

"Yum! I'm totally up for that Korra! What about you Mako?"

"Yeah sure. Why not?"

As they walked towards the noodle shop they noticed a commotion a block away from them.

Korra runs toward it.

"What's going on over there?" Bolin asked.

"I'm not sure but I'm going to check it out!" Korra picked up her speed as did Mako and Bolin.

A crowd of people surrounded the side walk. Horror filled Korra's eyes. A car had crashed into a wall, and just beyond that is the sight of Equalists.

"Equalists!" They all say in shock.

They jumped right into the fight. The true enemy was right in front of them. They blast their bending at them, but the chi blockers dodged the attacks and faced their threat. Their creepy goggle eyes stared at them. Soon, they rush after Korra and her friends. 4 against 3, this isn't to bad. Korra thinks as she fireblasts two of them running after her. She remebers about all the people behind them.

"Citzens of Republic City! Call the metal benders and leave this area!" Korra yells to the people on the sidewalk.

She needs to protect them from the harm of these villians. The people start running to safety. One woman runs to the telephone box trying to get ahold of the Police. Mako and Bolin are both fully engaged with in their own battles. While the Avatar takes on two chi blockers at the same time. Their fast movements are gracefully and make her more aggressive approach seem slower compared to them. One of the chi blockers jam into her back. She grunts in pain. Earth slams into the attacks gut sending the Equalist flying. The remaining chi blocker throws a counter attack at Korra but she dodges just in time and picks up the chi blocker, twirling the body and chucking it towards Mako's current opponent. She smirks at the results. Bolin looks at Korra for a moment.

"Nice one Korra!" He says before going back to fighting his chi blocker.

Korra jogs toward Mako and Bolin. _HISSS! _A smoke ball goes off blinding everyone.

She starts hacking from all the smoke. It makes her eyes water. _BAM! _Korra crashs to the ground. She feels the weight of another person on her back. So badly she wants to scream, but the wind was knocked out of her. Korra turns her head to see the person who has injuried her. A tall woman with a green glowing visor helmet.

"Oh my. What do we have here? The Avatar!" The woman says leaning into Korra's face to get a better look. She puts her hand on the Avatar's chin.

Korra takes a breath and roars fire from her mouth. She jerks her head away just in time.

"An angry Avatar it seems." She laughs. Korra pushes her off and throws a fire punch towards the girl. But she ducks and kicks Korra's hands skyward.

"That was rude of you miss Avatar. Show some manners."

Korra's rage makes her bend rock at the girl. The girl is fast and continues to toy with her. She uses Korra's momentuim to send her falling. She strikes at Korra's shoulders. She screams in pain. Energy flow getting messed up. But she still feels enough surge in her for some bending.

"Korra!" Mako yells! As the smoke starts to fade.

Korra urges herself to keep fighting. She jumps to her feet grabs the girl and smashs her into the brick wall. The girl grunts at the pain that hits her pack. She feels heat near her chest. The Avatar has a small fire in her hand.

"Who are you? Why are you fighting me?!" Korra questions her. The girl pauses and quickly esacpes from Korra's grip. Mako appears out of the smoke.

"korra's whats going on?" He asks before getting hit by a chi blocker. He falls to the ground with a loud thud.

"Mako!"

The girl uses this distraction to her advantage. She pulls out her gloves and shocks Korra.

"Agggh!"

Korra's head starts pounding and she gets dizzy.

"You're not looking to good Avatar."

Her teasing voice sends Korra charging after the girl.

They engage in a battle. Both with plenty of grit. Korra kicks the girl's helmet making the her fall the the ground. _CRACK!_ The green visor shatters. Korra pulls the helmet right off of the girl. Long black wavy hair falls into place. Her emerald eyes pierce at Korra. She's surprised to see such a pretty face emerge. _Wait a second, she looks like... _Korra thinks. She remembers the picture that was displayed at the meeting. Asami Sato.

"You-y- you're Asami Sato!" She gasps. She takes out the crumbled paper in her pocket of her wanted poster.

Asami just spits bloods out of her mouth and says.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out." She winks.

Korra blushes and ignores Asami's gesture. She knows the metal bender cops should be here any minute, all she needs to do is restain her so they can take her in for questioning.

"Mako!" Bolin yells seeing his brother out cold but a chi blocker strikes him down before he can run to Korra.

Asami stands up and charges up her glove.

"Oh no you don't!"

But it's to late. Another jolt runs through Korra. Asami deliveries a final blow and chi blocks her main point of energy flow. She falls towards Asami who stops her fall. The chi blockers come to Asami's aid. They grab the Avatar from her hold and begin to tie her up.

"Sergent Asami, we haven't seen you in days." The male chi blocker says.

"We had no idea we would see you here." A female chi blocker said.

"As much as I like our renuion, we'll have to talk later. Metal benders should be on their way. Take the Avatar and put her in that crashed car." Asami orders.

"Can it still work?"

"It looks like it can still run, the damage on it isn't to bad."

Asami get in the drivers side and adjests the mirror. The chi blockers and the Avatar are in the backseats of the car. She smirks and starts the engine.

"Let's get out of here shall we ladies and gentleman?"

The car pulls out and zooms away.


	3. Hope

**I DON'T own **_**Legend of Korra **_**Bryke does and NICK does. Okay, so I was very picky about this chapter and went through drafts of it, but here it is. Don't forget to review**** it makes me happy when people make reviews. Anyway, here's the chapter. **

Korra's body aches and her head throbs. Disorientation seems to surround her as she opens her eyes.

"What happened?" The bruised up Avatar asks herself.

She looks around her surroundings. It looked like a medical room of some kind. She tried to stand up but found out her hands were tied to her hospital bed. That's when her memory rushs to her. She was captured by Asami Sato and the chi blockers. The entrance to the room opens up revealing a certain wavy haired girl. Korra is startled by the girl. Her nerves at the edge.

"Morning Avatar." Asami greets her holding a tray of food.

Korra's blood boils at the sight of the girl.

"You! Take these shackles off of me now you prissy bitch!"

Asami just smirks at the rude name call and request.

"That would defeat the purpose of why you're tied up hun. You're quite the feisty Avatar, I wouldn't want you escaping from us."

She takes a bite of the biscuit from the tray, taunting the Avatar. Korra scowls and responses,

"Like father like daughter I suppose. You're a traitor to Republic City!"

Asami doesn't even flinch. Her face still taunting and playful. She tugs at Korra's shirt.

"Is it such a crime that my father seeks equality, Avatar?"

Her intense bright elemerld eyes sends a shiver down Korra's spine. She didn't know how to respond. She leans even closer to Korra, to the point that her breath hits her. Korra tenses up with a slight blush forming on her cheeks. She wasn't use to such close proxmity. They bothed stared into each others eyes fishing for answers. As Asami gives her usual smirk, Korra musters up a menacing glare.

"Loss of words Avatar? Can you even comprehend why this revolution is happening?" She asks.

The Avatar's blank expression gives the curious girl's answer. She leans away scoffing at Korra. For a minute neither utter a word. They just think to themselves. Korra moves her hands trying to break free of her shackles. _I've gotta make fire! _She had to escape and get out of here! _I'll melt the ends of my shackles! _Nothing. Not a single spark flashes on her hands. Fear creeps it's way to her mind.

"H-ha- has my bending been taken away?" She worries. Amon. The masked leader capable of taking your bending away, even the Avatar's. Asami lays the tray on Korra's lap.

"No, not yet. Stop worrying. We've just temporarily blocked your chi energy."

Korra begins regretting her decision of fighting those equalists. Now she was in such a grieving situation. Her heart aches just the thought of losing her bending. The smell of oatmeal catches her nose's attention. Her stomach growls. She never did go to that noodle shop after practice and she didn't even know how long she'd been here.

"So, how am I going to eat with hands restrained like this? I'm not a polar dog."

Asami laughs at her, once again taking another bite from the biscuit.

"What? You asking me to spoon feed you? Is that your way of flirting with the 'prissy bitch'?" She teases.

Sly like a wolfox she lifts up the Avatar's chin and tilts her head examining her. Korra swiflty jerks her head embarrassed from the wavy haired girl. She felt so insecure. All she wanted to do was invent time bending and leave this place. Fat chance of that. A crackle jolts Korra out of her thoughts of despair. One of her shackles was off.

"Don't try anything stupid, you've got one arm free, that will allow you to eat your meal."

Korra was taken back from her generosity. This chick was getting more confusing by the second. She opened her mouth to say thank you, but Asami was already closing the door to the room. Leaving Korra alone in the room.

A chunk of disappointment hit Asami hard as she left that room. While the Equalists hated the Avatar as soon as she arrived to Republic City, she found it as a beacon of hope. Maybe she can come help solve this problem between benders? But as the weeks went by, the Avatar showed up in the front of newspapers. She was against Amon and their movement. Their Avatar, who was meant to help all of the people, chose the benders. Favored _them_. Not even one chance she gave them. She was narrow minded. Labeling her and the Equalists the enemy of Republic City. She hoped when meeting her on non fighting terms thst she would prove to be different. Be the girl she wanted her so badly to be. But the Avatar was as less open minded about the whole matter. She signed_. I want to change this world but how can I do that when the Avatar believes it's ludicrous. _

**Don't worry the next chapter is written out. For now this will have to do. I'm planning on typing the next chapter very soon. Remember to review, it will put a smile on my face!**


End file.
